


Shelter of Love

by hapakids



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakids/pseuds/hapakids
Summary: Bella has had a dream since she was a little girl. With the help of Edward as well as her mom and friends they are coming true.





	Shelter of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my submission for the Fandoms for Hope and Relief Australia Fires Edition.
> 
> I have been contemplating if I wanted to post this on the various platforms that I use or not or just post it in my group. This is why it has taken me so long in posting it.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, flamingpen18, for putting up with my many plot bunnies. I know she wants to shoot Herman, my plot bunny. Herman is also known to be the biggest rabbit on record. Thank you to teamhotmen for encouraging me to write this. She doesn’t help in the plot bunny area, just saying. In fact, all I get from her is that flamingpen18 is going to either kill me or Herman. :D 
> 
> Thank you to Lizzie Paige for making the banner for my one shot.
> 
> This is slightly different for me. I didn’t really mention food so no one needs to have a snack handy.

B POV

My dreams are coming true. As a little girl, I was always rescuing strays in our neighborhood. My parents said that was my calling in life, helping those in need such as dogs, cats, rodents, and even lizards to my mom’s dismay and my dad’s amusement. As an only child, they were my friends. 

I didn’t have any other friend’s than Jasper. That is until I got to high school when Alice and Rose moved in next door. Alice has two older brothers that I have yet to meet. They decided to continue to live in Seattle while the rest of the family moved to Forks. 

Jasper and I are like two peas in a pod. He’s like the brother that I never had. My parents treat him like he’s one of their own. His parents are always away so he’s usually at our house. He even has his own room in our house.

Carlisle and Esme's, Alice’s parents, good friends had died in an airplane crash leaving behind their little girl, Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme happened to be her godparents, and they were also named her guardians in case something had happened to her parents prior to Rose turning 18. In accordance with the will and wishes of her parents, Rose was adopted by the Cullens.

Carlisle was offered the Chief of Staff position at the hospital here in Forks. He and Esme were tired of the hustle and bustle of Seattle. After Carlisle had applied for the position, they made the decision to move here. Once they knew he had the job, they knew it was a sign that it was time for them to move to a slower - paced lifestyle.

Alice claimed that we would be the best of friends as soon as she saw me, and she was right. She and Rose are like the sisters that I never had or knew that I wanted. Since I was an only child with one human friend, I was extremely introverted. I related to my furry friends more than I did with anyone else other than Jasper. Alice has brought me out of my shell along with Rose’s help.

While I decided that I wanted to continue to do something with my love of animals, I had made the decision to go to school to become a Veterinarian Technician. WIth that decision made, I had applied to Bel Rea. They seemed to have what I wanted to to learn and all that I needed to know. Even though he was dating Alice, Jasper decided that he was going to go with me. He felt it was his duty to look after me while she went to school in Seattle. 

My love of animals grew on him throughout the years. He wanted to become a Vet Tech as well, and we were going to go into business together. While I could have been a full blown Veterinarian, I decided that being a Vet Tech suited me more. 

Jasper and I had put out feelers for a Veterinarian for our business because we knew we couldn’t go without one. Since Jasper and I were Vet Tech’s and could only do so much, we felt this was the best way. We’re hoping that we will find someone soon. We didn’t want to have to send people somewhere else that would be better equipped to handle certain situations. Personally, I am hoping that it will be someone that is wanting a slower paced life.

Jasper knew my dream of having a place for animals of all ages. It would be a place where they can be happy and loved for as long as they are here on Earth. It would be a place where they could die happy. I knew that not very many people wanted older animals. If anyone wants to adopt one of my furry friends, they are more than welcome to.

I also wanted the dogs to have their very own condos and for the cats to have their own catio. The dog condos will have their own pools and of course there will be beds for both cats and dogs. I also wanted them to have ac for the warmer months and heat for the colder months. The dogs would even have their own little yards where they can do their business. 

I had so many visions of what I want for my furry friends. Alice told her brothers about what I had envisioned, and Edward seemed interested in helping them come to life. I’m supposed to be meeting him sometime this week. Jasper and I were back home from Colorado. We were gone for about two years, though we did come back for as many holidays that we could.

My dad had passed right before we finished school. He had left me the house and land where we lived. My mom was more than happy with that and had encouraged him to leave it to me, knowing what my dreams were when he had his Will made. 

However, she had been undecided on whether or not she wanted to continue living in the house or move to an apartment. I told her that I was more than happy to have her live with me since I would be gone to school. She was just waiting for me to come back home before she made a decision. If I have my way, I can work in a little house for her so that she doesn’t have to move all that far away. This way, I could keep an eye out for her as well. 

This is one of the things that I needed to discuss with Edward. The plan is for me to meet him at Carlisle and Esme’s. I consider them my second parents since I was always at their house before I went to Colorado. They have always considered me as one of their own.

*** Shelter of Love ***

My phone pinged on my nightstand. It was a message from Alice.

‘Hey, mom says that we’re going to be having lunch as well while you have your talk with Edward.’

‘Alright, does she need me to bring anything?’

‘Nope, just your pretty self. Oh, and it’s going to be tomorrow. Edward drove up today, so I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘See you tomorrow.’

I put my phone back down so that I could finish getting ready for bed. Once I was in my pajamas, I turned off my tv and lights and then climbed into bed. Jake, my Labrador Retriever, got into bed with me. He was getting up there in age but could still climb up onto my bed. Thomas, what I believe is half Maine Coon and half Mackerel Tabby, was already curled up on the other pillow on my bed. I scratched Jake behind his ears for a bit and rubbed Thomas on his head and ears. When I pulled my hand away, I had blond, orange, and white hair on it. Such is life with my furbabies, but I love them so much. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

I was watching Animal Planet while reading Bentley, the first in the Vested Interest series, by Melanie Moreland. She has a way with words, and she drew me in from the get go. About an hour later, I was starting to fall asleep, so I put my iPad down on my bedside table.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of cinnamon rolls. My mom makes some awesome cinnamon rolls. I went to the bathroom to start my morning ritual. I decided I wanted to eat before I got ready for my day. “Morning, mom,” I told her as soon as I walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning, baby girl,” she told me as she poured me a cup of coffee. I got the creamer out of the fridge before I sat down at the kitchen table. “What are you up to today?” she asked me.

“I’m going over next door for lunch and to talk to Alice’s brother, Edward, about what I want to have done, you know the doggy condos and all that. Do you want to come with me? I’m sure that Esme would be more than happy to have you there as well.”

“She did mention the other day that we should have lunch. Sure, I’ll go along with you.”

My parents and the Cullen’s ended up being good friends as well. I guess it was inevitable with Alice, Rose, and I being as close as we are. They even went on double dates. When my dad died, Carlisle took it upon himself to keep an eye out on my mom. Esme would check up on her all the time as well. They had kept me up to date on everything since I knew that my mom would sugarcoat things for me. I was right, because my mom was having a hard time dealing with my dad’s death. I was happy that the Cullen’s were watching out for her while I was away at school. Even Jasper’s parents took it upon themselves to watch over her. They had finally decided to slow down and to stay at home. I will forever be grateful to them for doing that for not just my mom but for me as well.

“Alright, we’ll leave in about an hour.” While we ate and drank our coffee, we talked about how we would hopefully find someone soon for the Vet’s position. 

Once I was done, I went back to my room to get changed. I decided to wear some jeans with a white tank and a pink cardigan with my white Chucks. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, applied some eyeshadow, mascara, and some lipstick. I kept it light on my makeup. I was never one for being heavy on makeup. It works for some, it’s just not me. While I do tend to wear darker colors, I also go for pinks and natural colors. I called it a day and deemed myself ready to go.

As I waited for my mom, I decided to continue reading. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn’t realize that my mom was ready to go. She had to shake me on my shoulder to get my attention.

“Sorry, mom, this book is just so engrossing that I didn’t realize you were standing in front of me. Are you ready to go?”

“Sure am,” she told me while shaking her head at me. I got up after turning my iPad off and grabbing my phone. I just took my phone with me since we were just going next door. Mom had her phone and keys with her, so I left my set of keys there. We walked to the Cullen’s. I knocked on the door and let myself in. 

“Meme, we’re here,” I yelled out though chances are she was in the kitchen. I was right as I saw her coming from that direction. 

“Bella, my girl, it's so good to see you. How have you been?” she asked me as she pulled me into a hug.

“I’ve been good. How about you?”

“I’m good. Renee, I’m so happy that you came over as well.”

“It’s good to see you as well, Esme.” My mom said.

“Come on in. Lunch will be ready in about an hour. The girls and Edward are outside enjoying the nice day. Would you two like a cup of coffee or anything else to drink?”

“I’ll just have some water for now,” I said. She handed me a bottle of water. “I’m just going to go outside and meet Edward and tell him about my dream.”

“He’s quite interested in it. We have told him what you wanted. You just need to give him the actual details,” Esme said.

“You go on, Bells. I’m going to stay here and catch up with Esme.”

“Alright, mom,” I said and walked out to the backyard.

As soon as I was out the door, Alice saw me.

“Bella, I missed you so much,” she said as she rushed at me and pulled me into a hug.

“Alice, too tight,” I said while struggling to breath. “I missed you too.”

Next thing I knew there was another pair of arms around me. “I missed you as well, Rose.”

“I missed you too. You don’t know how much. If I had to go another day with Alice saying how much she missed you and Jasper, I was going to go bonkers.”

I heard a masculine laugh right after I had started to laugh and Alice had stuck her tongue out at her.

I turned to see who had laughed even though I knew that it was supposed to be Edward. Who I saw was the most handsome man I have ever seen. His pictures didn’t do him justice. His hair was bronze, kind of like Esme’s, and his green eyes were so green that they reminded me of the forest surrounding our homes. 

“Oh, Edward, I forgot you were here,” Alice said. 

Rose just shook her head and snickered at her. Edward shook his head too.

“Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother, Edward.” Alice said as she pointed to us as her introduction.

“Hi, Edward, it’s finally nice to meet you,” I said.

“It’s nice to finally meet you as well,” he told me and held his hand out to me. I took it to shake his hand, and I felt what was like a static shock. It would seem that he had felt it too as we both looked at our hands that were still clasped. We finally let go of each other's hands and sat down at the table.

“So Alice, Rose, and even my parents have told me some of what you would like to have done,” Edward said. “I, however, would like to hear it from you since you are the one wanting to have this done.”

I told him everything that I wanted done, including how I wanted a little house to be built for my mom as well. Alice and Rose were a bit surprised at that, but they understood why I wanted it done.

Once I was done telling him everything, he said that he was interested in helping me out. “I need to see how much land you have so that I have a general idea of space, where you like them to start, and where you want the house for your mom.”

“Sure, we can go over after we have lunch,” I said and right after my mom, Esme and Carlisle walked out, each carrying a dish. “Are there any more dishes that we can help you carry out?” I asked.

“No, my darling girl, we have everything that is needed other than the drinks,” Esme said.

The rest of us got up to go get the drinks. Lunch was a lively affair, and it was delicious as well. After we were done eating and I helped clear the table, I walked over to the gate that led to our backyard from the Cullen’s instead of going around to the front. I guess he didn’t see the gate that our parents had put since he said, “I didn’t even know that was there.”

“Let me see what there is to work with,” he told me once we were in the middle of the backyard.

“I was wondering if there is a possibility to build a dog run as well, someplace for them to be able to run around?”

As soon as we made it to the backyard, he let out a whistle. “There is a good amount of space here to work with, so I don’t think that will be a problem. I will be happy to take on your project. I need to get a hold of Emmett to work out the details on which members of the crew can be sent here to work on it. I’ll start sketching out the plans to show you what I come up with and the costs as well.”

“Thank you so much, Edward! I guess I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, soon,” he said right before he walked back through the gate to go back home. Though it hasn’t truly been a home to him since this is the first time that he has been here to Forks.

***Shelter of Love***

A couple of weeks later, he had come back to Forks with a work crew on hand. While he stayed with his parent’s house, the crew was set up at the Forks Inn. For all the hard work that they had been putting in, I have been feeding them both lunch and dinner. The diner is closed by the time they wrap things up for the day, so it was just easier for me to feed them instead of having them go to another town to find some place that would be open. Esme and my mom helped to feed them as well. 

As the days passed by, I also got to know Edward quite well. I found out we had a lot in common. Our conversations were always interesting. 

Everything was progressing nicely. The crew had started to lay out the ground plans for everything. Edward even said that there was enough room to have a building for our services instead of converting some of the rooms in the house. It’s going to have two exam rooms plus the waiting room and the back area. 

The cats were going to have one building. The catio will be attached to it. They will also have their own individual spaces.

I desperately wanted to start shopping for everything we would need for the spaces such as beds, toys, supplies, and other items. However, we were limited on storage space. I was going to have to wait on that.

One night after dinner, Edward asked me out on a date. “Um, Bella, I was wondering if you would possibly go out on a date with me?” he asked while rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a huge smile and told him yes.

“I’ll get with you sometime tomorrow so that we can work out the details. I’m kind of bushed, so I’m going to go home and try to get some sleep.”

“Alrighty, have a good night. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow then,” I told him.

After that first date, Edward and I were inseparable. Mom and Esme were getting together more often. There were a lot of times where they would be in the middle of a conversation and, as soon as they saw either one of us, they would stop talking.

Everything was practically done. I knew once everything was done that Edward was going to go back to Seattle. I was going to miss him. I’m not sure when it happened, but I fell in love with him. I didn’t even tell Alice or Rose, but I suspected that they knew.

I was right. One night after everyone had left, they came over. I knew they were going to say something about it.

“You love him, don’t you?”Alice asked.

“Yes, yes, I do,” I admitted.

“You need to tell him,” they both told me.

“What good will that do? His life is in Seattle.”

“You’ll never know unless you tell him,” Rose replied.

“He’s changed. There’s something different about him,” Alice said.

“I’ll think about it, but I make no promises,” I say.

They left me to think, which I did a lot of. I did it so much that I was starting to not sleep all that well at night. I wasn’t sure what to do.

***Shelter of Love***

Today is the day when Edward and his crew are supposed to be leaving. I went up to Edward to give him a hug and a kiss.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” I told him as he kept his arms around me. “Drive safely back to Seattle. Please let me know that you made it back okay.” I said to his chest as I couldn’t look at him when I told him that.

“Bella, please look at me, baby,” he said.

I looked up at him, and he gave me a kiss right before saying, “I’m not going back to Seattle. In fact, I’m staying right here where you are. Bella, I love you!”

“You love me?” I asked because I wasn’t sure that I had heard him right.

“Yes, I love you. I’m not sure when it happened, but I fell in love with you as well as your fur babies,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“I love you too!” I said as I squeezed him to me harder and leaned up to kiss him.

We went into my house for some privacy to talk about our declarations to each other. He told me how he has spoken to Esme and Carlisle. He let them know how unhappy he’d been in Seattle and that he felt like he found his other half in me. He also decided that he was going to live with his parents for now until he found something that he liked or if something else happens. He even told me that he talked to Emmett about everything and how he wasn’t going to be going back to Seattle other than to move his things and end his lease on his apartment there. He even said that he didn’t think Emmett was happy there either, especially since all of his family is no longer living there. Who knows? Maybe all of the Cullen’s will finally be living in Forks in the near future.

We were just a day away from being officially open for business. We had found someone to be our Veterinarian. In fact, it was someone my dad had known very well. He was looking for somewhere to raise his ten year old grandson. He wanted to move to a small town where it was quiet and peaceful but had a community that was both strong and friendly, one that would help a neighbor when they needed it and do it without judgment. He lost his son and daughter in law to a drunk driver not that long ago. His wife had left him when his son was a young boy. His grandson was the only family that he had left. Billy and his grandson, little Jake, fit right in with us.

“Bella, I have a question for you,” little Jake says.

I smiled down at him and told him to go on.

“I want to make bows for the babies. This way they can all find a forever home of their own.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” I told him.

Once I had answered him, he ran shouting out Alice’s name. Thank goodness we were able to go back and forth between here and the Cullen's house so that he didn’t have to go around the front.

The next morning everyone was over for the opening. Before we opened the gate up to the back, little Jake said that he had finished the bows with Alice's help. Everyone took a bow along with his instructions on which animal they belonged to. 

“Bella, here’s one for Thomas and Jake.” My Jake followed after his human namesake around everywhere. They were the best of friends.

Never say that dreams don’t come true, cause mine did and so much more. I thought as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as I stared at everyone running around. Little Jake was right. The bows that he and Alice made helped a lot of the fur babies find their forever homes.

Throughout the years we had seen many of them come and go. Not all of them were adopted, so we made sure they had everything that they needed and that they were comfortable. We had more volunteers than we knew what to do with. Edward had suggested that they could help those that had adopted a fur baby from helping them out where it was needed. Like if someone was at work all day and couldn’t take their dog for a walk or to pick up the poop, feed them if need be and so on.

My life with Edward was full and rewarding. We got married a year after Jasper and I opened up our adoption/veterinary services. We have our own kids now that are running around and helping with the fur babies. 

Jasper and Alice got married as well. Emmett, who had decided that he didn’t want to live in Seattle all by himself, had moved here as well. They came to find out that he had feelings for Rose, but never said anything until he moved to be with his family once again. We were all one big happy family.

My mom, for the most part, was as happy as she can be, but I knew she still missed my dad. She would get this sad look on her face. I know that she was thinking about him.

“I miss him too,” I told her and gave her a hug. She was looking at one of the last photos that was taken of her and my dad. It was the last one of all of us together. It was taken on the day of my high school graduation.

“I know you do. He would be so proud of everything you have accomplished,” she told me before she walked over to her little cottage that Edward had built for her.

I walked outside right after her and looked to the sky. I love you, daddy. I miss you and so does mom. Thank you for everything! Till we see each other again. I know that you are looking out for us.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is one, one shot that I will not be continuing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
